Marvel Universe
by chacra
Summary: A collection of several stories featuring the Marvel Heroes and more importantly Darcy Lewis! Some are finished and other never will be.. have fun reading! for information not English so sorry if you find some errors while reading! Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! apart from the plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Transcendence**

 _Résumé : What if She saw the Future and decides to take matters into Her hands ?_

* * *

 _2008:_

She woke up suddenly but silently. A true miracle as the dormitory is full of children this time of the year. The orphanage is lull by the snores and shuffling of the sleeping children. Even the matron is asleep. But she knows that even if she was awake, there will be no comfort offered. And certainly not for her Darcy Maria Lewis.

That's the name the priest gave her after having find her in a cold night of November. Now at twelve, Darcy is well used to orphanage and foster families.

Going back, she's heaving violently and trying despite her tears and lack of oxygen to not make a sound. The images behind her eyelids are forever engraved into her brain. It takes time to calm herself but when she manages it, as silent as a ghost she dresses herself, make a bag with all of her clothes and another pair of shoes, she makes the bed and goes to the kitchen, carefully stealing provisions and water. Then she also steal the money the Matron is always so carefully hiding in the laundry room. About three hundred dollars. Goes to the office and searches her files and putting it in her bag, she does intend to destroy it really soon. Luckily she's new to this orphanage and the matron didn't have the time to add her to the computer listing!

Then she runs into the cold dark night.

She needs to move now else everything will be for nothing.

 **TonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTony TonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTony**

Waiting for his jet to be ready to fly, Billionaire Playboy and now Iron man Anthony "Tony" Stark is playing on his Stark Phone, hacking the MIT servers looking for promising future employees when JARVIS is beautiful wonderful A.I. and his most precious creation sends him a video.

Rising an eyebrow and discreetly looking at his PA, who is blissfully sleeping and to his Best friend Rhodey who is reading an aviation magazine, he puts on his earphone and click play. Knowing his A.I. protocol it sure must be urgent.

His face mirrors his incredulous emotion when a little girl appears on the screen and alright she's kinda… cute? Maybe but what the hell would JARVIS… Wait! Isn't that? Yep that's the Malibu House. How the hell did that little girl found his house? Only Pepper, Rhodes and that traitor now deceased Obi know of it! What is she doing now? He readjusts himself in his seat to see more clearly, she's exposing her left arm, there's something written on it… he hit pause and zoom on it. Yep, numbers.. no wait.. coordinates. Then he hit play and listen carefully "Please find Him before Them! I trust you to bring him home." WHAT THE FUCk! He's not a detective! Or a retrieval team! And trust him? Is she nuts? Why would a little girl trusts him? Wait, he almost bashes the phone on his face as he watches her marking her skin once more. He gasps aloud it's HYDRA symbol and then she talks again : "Please be Careful, snakes are all around you. Please let it be a secret!".

He hits the dial for JARVIS.

"Sir"

"When was this taken?"

"About fifteen minutes Sir."

"Is She still there?"

"No Sir, She left right after the recording."

"Shit….Shit shitshitshitshitshit! Okay! Jar finds the coordinates, be discreet! And review all the employees' files, search for moles and suspects behavior and anything you can find related to HYDRA! Now JARVIS!"

"Yes Sir."

For the rest of the fly, he watches again and again the video. Trying impossibly to find a clue to her identity and sleep.

When seven hours later, after deposing Pepper and Rhodes, he arrives to the Malibu house, he goes straight to his lab.

"Alright JARVIS hit me!"

"Sir?"

"Give me all you have on the coordinates and the moles."

"Yes Sir. The coordinates lead to a section in Antarctica, nothing but Ice Sir."

He thinks about it…Ice…Ice…bring him home….Ice…Ice…find him before them….Ice…Ice..no. Impossible. It can't be…yes? But…

"JARVIS… I'm might lose my mind but search for a link between these coordinates and Captain Rogers. Also find everything you can on that little girl. Everything JARVIS."

"Yes Sir."

"Anything on the moles?"

"Still searching all the files Sir. Analyzing will be done in another five hours, forty-eight minutes. Sir."

"Excellent. Wake me up when it's done."

But even while preparing for his bed, he can't stop thinking about HYDRA. Was Obadiah Stane Hydra or independent? Either would explain his kidnapping… but the first would open new avenue on the death of his parents…his mother…

 **TonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTony TonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTony**

He has just finishing eating when JARVIS shows him footages of the girl. And in another screen her files.

Orphan, Darcy Maria Lewis. Found on the 9th November 1996 by the Priest of a small town in Missouri. Gone back and forth in the system – foster families approximately 8 and almost as much orphanages. Her IQ test shows an extreme intelligence – almost as High as his, he is impress!- but her attitude towards authority is problematic. Well nobody's perfect and he also doesn't like authority!

Ran away only two times from foster families but was found at the police department, reporting sexual and physical abuse resulting in these families arrest. Good girl. Very brave. g

The footage shows her buying a bus ticket to Malibu, then entering a gym and then exiting with new clothes and freshly showered. Then stealing a bike in a High School parking. Then going to his house and back to town. And then she disappears.

She's resourceful that's for sure. "J erased all these from their servers. Wouldn't help if she's researched by the Police."

"Yes Sir"

"Continue to search for her. Sooner or later, she will pass before a camera. Alert me immediately when it happens!"

"Yes Sir"

"Good. Now about these coordinates, is my armor ready? The team?"

"Everything is ready for the departure Sir."

 **TonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTony TonyTonyTonyTonyTonyTony**

It takes two weeks to find the block of Ice containing the German plane. And another month to be able to go inside. And just like She said, He is here. Sleeping like the dead with companion the dark and cold ice. Seventy years is a long time and he sure hope that the fancy serum had keep the Captain alive... He sighs and reflects on a good and very discreet way to transport Rogers to his house without alerting the Government or worse Hydra. It's as easy as it's complex. Luckily he has contacts, he is a genius and a Stark.

In two days, Rogers is at one of his house, under supervision of JARVIS and his elite and very private team of doctors. All having been screen by JARVIS and signed a confidentiality clause that should they breach it will leave them poorer than beggars.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

As she leaves Stark House, she's already thinking about her next moves. She needs to hide. She needs an Intel. The Homeless would be ideal. She sure as no problem living on the street and she knows the rules to survive in it.

With that in mind she goes back to the near town. Purchase a bus ticket to the farthest and populated city – Los Angeles- with the last of her money.

To pass the time and to try not to think about her visions, she watches the people around her. People are always funny and she likes to imagine their life or what they're thinking of. For example, she imagines that the couple next to her are going to a theater and that the man- who smile so tenderly and lovingly to the woman- will ask her to marry him during it. The College Student with the green Ipod getting ready to leave the States for Europe maybe Asia. Little stories like that. People smile at her, some even strike some conversation with her, sometimes even sharing food or music. She knows they think she's visiting someone- maybe an aunt or grandparents. She would like that, if that was possible, she just smile and act as the little she should be but never really was.

She charms people, it's also amused her their perception of her. It distracts her from thoughts of SHIELD/HYDRA or even Asgard. There is still so many things to do…

But she has faith that Tony will find the Captain. So there is that. And so she continues to talk with the sweet grandmother going to LA to babysit her first Grandson.

It doesn't take her long to find her marks in the city of the Angels. In under two weeks she already knows all the shelters for young and the homeless, which area to stay clear of and the one she will be safe within. Having an eidetic memory help. More than once she stays with the homeless veterans or some group of young her age. Always moving and being careful of the cops or cameras. She cultivates her image there, and more importantly her contacts for Intel. The Homeless see more clearly what's going on than anyone else. She learns many things with the veterans – like how to defend herself with her body and with a weapon. With the young how to pickpocket marks, how to pick a lock, a car, food, clothes, etc. It's hard. But she's a survivor and so she learns and she grows. She won't have another chance. Already the visions are coming back. Changing but still so dark… she shivers and get closer to the fire, former rangers Davis give her another piece of bread and gather her close to him to keep her safe and warm. And so months passed by and she continues to survive and learn and see.

The moment she knows she can't hide anymore is when she saw Tony looking for her in the street. Oh he is discreet but because he's asking for her, her network of friends tell her. The idiot is alone but she knows he has is armor somewhere. She can't be seen with him so while he's busy asking question she entered his car –thanks guys for showing me how to do it!- and hide herself into the back. It takes him about an hour to come back to his car and she's impressed he would go this far for her. Tony Stark is a good man when he heard him telling himself "Tomorrow…" the man is clearly exhausted but still continues to search for her. She waits till he is safely park in his garage and just breathing before revealing herself. "Hello" she says softly, trying not to scare him to death. "Wow! Huh…I was searching for you Missy". His face is just hilarious in his incredulity and surprise. She can also see some amusement in his eyes. Good. The man needs to smile. "I know, they told me. So you found him?" "Yep, that I did. Thanks by the way. He's still sleeping." "I know! Don't worry he should wake sometimes during these two weeks!" "Ookay…kid, well welcome to mi casa!"

She follows him when he goes inside the house. She's amused to see that he's going straight to the kitchen and making her a chocolate mug while digging in the fridge for some pie for them.

She perches herself on a tall chair and just watches him. Then she takes a bite and began questioning him. "Where can I sleep? And can I borrow some clothes?"

"Third room upstairs. And of course, I already bought you some clothes, they're on the closet."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah… now how did you know? "

"I'm a mutant" she replies while seeping her chocolate. It's really good! "I can see the future."

"Huh….that must be really convenient…" he muses out loud.

"Yeah no… not really." She's grateful that he stays silent as that confession. "Is there a shower in that room? Cause I really need one! Dude I reek!"

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _2009:_

Music. Classical Music. Soft but heavy with emotion. That's what get his attention. That and the warmth. He feels so warm. Like in a cocoon of heavy wool. As the music once again gain his attention he began to remember himself. Flashes of scenes, people and finally a crash and so so so cold. Peggy voice in his ear as he plunges into the ocean and Bucky scream when he closes his eyes. So where is he? Did Peggy and Howard managed to find him? Opening his eyes is as easy as waking up, the light is dim and make him acclimate to it so much easier. The ceiling isn't white but blue. A light shade of blue. It reminds him of the sky in Italy. Needed to know more make him turn his head toward the music. There is little girl playing the piano at about three meters from him. She's petite, brunette and in her teens – ten or twelve he would say. Peggy or Howard daughter?

The room in itself is spacious and open with the windows going on the ocean. It's beautiful. And he has this urge to paint it. The room only has his bed, the piano, a desk with its chair and a closet. Modest and elegant. Just as he came up with the idea to go exploring, the little girl finish her song, stretch her arms above her head and then turn to look at him. She's surprised he can see it but also pleased with how much her smile grow when she sees him.

"Hello" he is hesitant to say more.

"Hi! I'm Darcy! Do you want some water? Your voice is really hoarse."

He smiles a bit and nods. She goes into another room and comes back ten minutes later with a bottle of water – unopened he remarks easily- and plates of soft food. Soup, bread and some tender meat.

"Here you go!" and she puts everything on his lap. "Go on! Eat eat!"

He inhales the water and then start to eat, all the while watches her. Trying to see if she's Peggy or Howard. It's difficult to say how much time had passed.

"Don't worry I will tell you everything you want to know when you're finished!" she smiles again and began to play with her hair, plait it, and then undoing it. He is amused by her behavior. She's kicking her legs together, her trousers making soft sound when her legs brushes the chair.

"Should you be the one to tell me?"

"Well it's either me or Tony or JARVIS. We elected that it will be me! Tony is socially awkward and JARVIS, well you may have an heart attack.. so yeah better if its me! Ready? Okay ask away!"

"okay…. How many...how much time has passed? Is the war finished? Did we win?"

"Ookay…. So in order. Seventy years had passed. Yes the war is finished and yes again we won."

"Seventy years…" his mind is focused on that. He…they…. Seventy years…

"Steve?"

"yeah…?"

"Question?"

"Too many….Peggy Carter? Howard Stark? The Howling Commando?"

"Peggy Carter married, lived a long and very interesting life, she's in London, in a hospital for Alzheimer patient. Her memory comes and goes. Howard is dead with his wife. He had a son, Anthony "Tony" Stark, that's where we are in fact, in Tony house oh and he's the one who found you! The Howling Commando, well they're all dead, some had children, I'm sure when you're ready they will be glad to meet you."

He's reeling with all these information. He's sad and so alone but also happy to know that Peggy had a good life and did not wait for him. It's so… too much. He puts his head into his hands and breathes heavily trying not to cry. To get a grip on himself. Frail, soft and small arms wrap themselves around his head, pressing another layer of arm on him. Comforting.

"It's alright Steve. You can cry. Let yourself cry Steve." And he lets go. Let himself fall apart into this child arms. Let himself begin to grieve. Let's himself be Steve and not Captain America.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _2010:_

It's been almost a year now since he's been awake. And living with Darcy and Tony is fun (the games), informative (Tony and Darcy teaches him all he has to learn, movies, books, arts, politics, etc.) and sometimes dangerous (Tony's lab is a no-man lands more often than not!).

Darcy while young is very mature and conscious of his feelings. Always letting have no more than three hours a day to grieve and have a respite. More often than not, he can be sure to find her after he had a nightmare, and they would watch a Disney or talk about a book. Or sometimes just sit in silence, while she brushes his hair as he lay on the couch, too overwhelm to do anything else.

They became a very weird and small family. One who bet on his reaction to being introduced to JARVIS the very helpful A.I. Darcy having won it ("I bet you he will take it in stride! Come on Tony! He's from the forty's not the first century!"). They don't try to change him no matters how often Tony jokes about it, they just show him that yes, the world had change but it's still fundamentally the same. There is just more grey area in politics and more technology in the everyday life.

And so Darcy become the little sister he had sometimes wanted before the serum. And Tony a good friend. When they don't clash about a subject- Howard or politics. Tony made sure he had all the information he wanted about the Howling Commando, Peggy and Bucky family. Give him back his motorcycle and build him a gym where he can let go of his frustration and anger. Never lying to him not even to spar his feeling always so blunt that sometimes he wants to punch him.

What truly and he thinks will always fascinating him is Darcy and Tony relationship. Sometimes they act like Father/Daughter and other like Brother/Sister. They're not related they told him that straight when he asked the first time he saw them together in the same room, debating while playing poker. Strangely the affection between them reminds him of Bucky and him before the war.

And so even though he had lost everything, he's still very glad that they find him.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _2011:_

In all her years working For Tony Stark, she had though that by now she wouldn't be surprise by anything he decides to do. She was very wrong.

Here she is, Tony is at the Head of the table at a meeting board he call only three hours ago. He has the best advocate of the Firm with him and he's firing people left and right for various reasons going to "selling secrets to the concurrence" to "stealing from the firm/department funds". Tony is not happy, he's furious and he doesn't stop there. Oh no, he goes to each and every department and again with the advocate fires people. He goes on and on for weeks until all the firm is "clean". Then he meets the Human Resource department and make himself clear to them.

"For all employee of every department and function, so yes even you head directors! Every fourth month they will have to pass a psych evaluation with different psychologists, going through blood testing and their life, bank account, criminal records, everything will be investigated meticulously. Even the intern will be passing through these test. If they are minor and they parents contest then they can intern elsewhere!"

Oh yes, she has never seen Tony, no Stark so dangerous and furious than here and now. Not even with Obadiah was he this furious. If she hadn't been there when he had stopped the manufacturing of weapon she would have been even more scared.

After that dreadful business ended and the last meeting is finally over, he kisses her cheeks and promise her a nice dinner and goes before she can do anything. Well that's Tony for you.

And so two weeks later, she's almost surprise to see Rhodes at her office telling her that Tony call him and had invited them to dinner at his house in Malibu. Yes tonight.

So an hour later they're landing and Tony is waiting for them next to his black Maserati.

"So dinner will be homemade! And yes before either of you ask, I didn't prepare it! I don't want to pass the night in a hospital!"

He drives through the city and finally he's parking the car. "So tonight will be grandiose! And before we enter I need you to promise me that everything you will see or heard in the house tonight you will take it to the grave. If you can't I'm driving us to a restaurant."

Pepper and Rhodes exchange a look then look at Tony and promise.

"You're becoming worse as the years passed drama queen! Now come on, I'm famish and I had to hear the General going on and on this week! I need the food!"

The first noticeable thing as they exist the car is the music coming from the house. It's been more than a year since they came here. It amuses Rhodes because the song playing is AC/DC "Back in Black" one of Tony favorites.

Tony is for his part laughing joyfully when he hears it. He's laughing like he does when he's truly happy and safe. And they can't help wonder who exactly is inside that Tony trust this much.

"You sure there will be food?" jokes Pepper.

"Oh yes, they like to commandeer the kitchen!"

Now they are even a bit wary 'cause that? That prove that Tony had open himself to the people in the house. The ones doing the dinner and listening to Tony favorite music.

As Tony open wide the front door, they catch a glimpse of blue, red and gold and then more laughter. Young and so very honest laughter coming toward them. Going for Tony like a living Hurricane.

"Dad! Help! Stevie's gone mad!" says giggling a very pretty young girl who he is catch by Tony and then spin around all the while laughing. As Tony stop spinning them, they can see that the girl is wearing a blue dress with a red ribbon as a belt and a gold ribbon in her plait hair. She has bright blue eyes that glow with mischief and happiness.

Pepper is root to her place. James has to pinch her so her attention shift to Tony and his _daughter_ to a smiling beautiful male specimen coming to them.

With a very charming smile, the beautiful man expands a hand to shake.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes. Tony speaks very highly of you."

And so that's how Pepper and Rhodes find out about Captain America and Darcy living with Tony and being a vital part of his life.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _Fin 2012:_

 _ **I'm going for a while, coming back as soon as I can. Don't trust your new PA Dad Tony and Stevie-bro careful with SHIELD and you better watch the Labyrinth before I come back! There will be a test! Love you tons and tons! Darcy M. Lewis-Rogers-Stark.**_

This was the note Darcy left them about eight months ago.

Tony did get a new PA, a redhead called Natalie Rushman, who despite passing almost all the require test, just like D. predicted, turns out to be a spy from SHIELD. He almost died from palladium poisoning but he managed to create thanks to Howard research and Steve assistance a new element and survive once more.

Steve returns bought a lot of complication but thankfully did not revealed itself to the public only to SHIELD. Bad enough. But Steve, remembering Darcy somber and so awful expression when talking about SHIELD, decline very strongly to working for them. Revealing to be working for SI and more particularly Tony and having no intention to go on mission, as he wasn't a soldier anymore, the war he had engaged himself for having been won during his sleep.

Still they came, Phil Coulson as liaison and after four weeks of non-stop negotiation agreed on a consultant contract. If he ever did want to go on a mission, then he will be able to choose which on to go on. Everything will be his choice, the team, the mission, the risk, etc.

And now, they're counting the days and praying for their little Darcy to come back home. Tony suspects that she had a vision and gone to… well wherever she needed to go. But FUCK IT ALL TO THE NINE HELLS! He wants her here! He wants her back in his arms! Teasing him to eat! To hear her call him "DAD"! God how he needed her to call him Dad again….

He had taken to always wearing the letter as a talisman and a remainder that she's somewhere and coming back. And he would call himself a sentimental fool if I hadn't see Steve always wearing the bracelet Darcy did for him.

"Still nothing?" comes Peps, Pepper voice. She's his new COO (Chief Operating Officer) at SI he would have loved to let her take the reign of his "empire" but the very wary expression of Darcy every time he had voice his thoughts aloud had make him take it back. Even though Darcy always tried to hide it with a smile or a silly face.

"Nothing…Even JARVIS can't find her…the little BRAT!" he grumbles fondly thinking back to all these month trying to search for her on the net and camera network.

Another thing that Pepper doesn't understand, his attachment to Darcy, truthfully he hadn't even try to explain it to her. Not since the Diner at his house. No their house. The house is as much his as its Darcy and Steve.

As Pepper goes to talk again JARVIS interrupted urgently.

"Sir! Darcy is calling you on your private line."

"Give it!"

"Dad?"

"Oh God Darcy! Where are you?!"

"No time! You need to go to New Mexico search for Jane Foster, Eric Selvig and Thor! I can't talk more it's not safe but I need you to go there! Please Dad you have to help them! Trust only Coulson, Barton and Romanov! I gotta go, I love you Dad! See ya soon!"

"No Darcy!"

"The call has been disconnected Sir."

"Did you trace her?"

"Negative Sir. I had been unable to do so."

"FUCK!" he rages a bit then calm down enough to breathe deeply.

"J give me everything on Foster and Selvig and Thor. Prepare the jet for New Mexico and call Steve to tell him that Darcy has called and is…fine."

"Yes Sir." Tony then address Pepper

"Want to come?"

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _A week after that phone call._

She tumbles into the house. Tired and in pain she collapses to the floor.

The house is so silent. So devoid of life. And for the first time since THAT vision she lets go and scream and cry and punch the hard floor. She knows she had made progress! Help to make sure that some artefact and people never fall in the hands of Hydra or AIM but be protect or return to Asgard when the time come.

She feels so powerless! So useless! So lost!

She wanted to save him! To save him from the COLD and the CHAIR!

She screams and screams until her voice become hoarse and then no more.

She lets go.

And the visions come violently.

Intellectually she knows that JARVIS had informed Tony of her arrival but she feels so disconnected from everything that's not her Sight that she can't care about how he will react to her physical appearance. It's enough for her to know that he will find her soon and take care of her.

With that she lets go fully and fall into the visions.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

Tony is with Steve, Dr Foster, Dr Selvig, Agent Coulson and Barton, discussing about this near death with an alien robot and Thor departure when JARVIS called his phone. The Private Emergency Protocol in response to Darcy.

"Sir, Darcy is at the Malibu House. She's injured and had collapse after an episode of violence. Your armor is ready to go Sir." He controls his breathing. A lifetime under the projector and journalist had taught him how to act calmly even when he is anything but that. And so casually he makes his exit. All the while repeating to himself "Keep calm…..keep calm….keep calm".

An hour later, he runs into his house after having left his armor on the roof and just collapse near a catatonic Darcy in the entry hall. He carefully puts her into his arms and carries her into the bathroom. Searching for the first aid kit. Divesting her of her coat, shoes and socks, trousers, sweater and shirt. Thankfully she only has scratches but her hands are bloody and needs to be bandage and treat with cream and ice to prevent infection and swelling. Once it's done, he carry her to her room, and put her into her bed, tucking her tenderly and carefully. His hands are shaking with emotion.

His baby girl is back. She's safe now.

He wonders if it's what his parents had felt for him when he had been abduct at the age of nine. He hopes it was.

He watches over her all night long. Can't bare not to see her.

She wakes periodically. Never enough to be coherent only enough to drink water and to go the bathroom. The second day he "tricks" her into eating by putting soup into a bottle and giving it to her. It works and he breathes a bit more easily.

The same day, Steve come back from New Mexico to help him after he had called him to avoid a confrontation should he discover it on his own.

They both sleep next to her, boxing her between their bodies to make sure that she will be there come morning.

Some nights she talks in her sleep. Not in English, others her muscles contract as if she was running or fighting something of someone. Tony and Steve both suspects that she's caught into a vision. They're the only one that Darcy had ever confess her power to. And so they wait for the vision to end and for her to wake.

In the end it takes nine days before the vision ends and Darcy began to really be coherent.

"Hey Baby girl, next time you need to go, you take us with you. Capiche?"

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _2013:_

"Why! That…a Betrayal! Darcy! Why do you do that to me?! To your Dad!" Tony dramatically shouts as Darcy play with her new Ipod on the couch.

"You're so dramatic Dad! It's only for music and it's a present from Uncle Rhodey!"

"That's a mutiny!" he says pointing at Darcy and Rhodey sitting on the couch with an outraged face.

Steve who is relaxing on his armchair facing Darcy and Rhodes, laugh openly and fully at the comedy around him. Rhodes has a very smug and dare he say it? Evil smirk.

"Dad? Don't you have an important meeting with Pepper? You know for a school? A donation/ sponsorship?"

"Yes, of course daughter…ruin my fun why don't you?" he grumbles but still goes for the exit. The three exchanges a look behind his back and erupt in laughter.

Tony exists with a smile himself. Please to have made them laugh silly. It's been four month since Darcy return and when Steve let them to go see Peggy, she begged him in private to go see Xavier. Charles Xavier and to help him and his school. But also to give something to someone there. But of course she wouldn't let him go there without teaching him everything he needed to know about how to guard his mind. She also taught it to Steve, Rhodey and Pepper. Never saying how she learn the trick.

So here he is, in Washington DC - after eight hours of fly, thanks for the two hours gain thanks to his technology – with Pepper being escorted through the School by a teacher; Miss Ororo and Jean and because this fly has made him a bit grumpy he lets Pepper do the conversation and enjoy the scenery and how alive the school is. But he noticed than no kids display their mutation, he thinks that's sad that even in their house, when having guests, they restrain themselves.

The Mahogany door giving to the Professor Xavier office is impressive, he will give him that. The meeting go as expected and thanks to Darcy training he knows someone is trying to see inside his head. Yeah not going to happen but he keep calm and wait till every papers are signed. Then all bets are off.

"So who's the impolite telepath trying to see inside my head?"

It's only because he's watching them carefully that he sees the redheaded chick looking a bit guilty and he doesn't hesitate to point her out on the bullshit.

"You! Out! I don't deal with impolite and rude person!" then he turns to Xavier. "Don't try! We are trained to know when someone is trying to pock around our head and seriously, I know exactly what kind of school this is, and that's exactly why I'm donating so much. These kids need all the help they can get! So cut the bullshit! And YOU!" he turns back to the redheaded telepath. "You're making me reconsider giving so much so out you go. Find someone else to show us around. Preferably someone who don't give a damn and who won't bullshit me!"

The redheaded goes out seemingly sulking to him. He is amused but not enough to make her come back. He values his privacy no matter what the press believe. A few minutes later a hairy man smoking a cigar enters the office.

"Well well well, if it isn't James Logan Howlett!" he really can't resist. He remembers the man because each time Howard saw him he was always in a mood. He only had seen him maybe three times as a young child but that kind of man left an impression for life. "Good to see you alive buddy! And look here no new line on your face! Lucky man… so a healing mutation? Good for you!"

No he really can't help himself and take a photo with his phone and sends it to Darcy, Steve and Fury, the pirate needs a good laugh once in a while. Howlett' face is just hilarious!

"Where do you know me from punk?"

"Dead Patriarch, Howard Stark, years and years ago, I was a little innocent kid. So what made you become a teacher? If I remember right, you were quite happy being a mercenary for SHIELD and all the others agency in the book."

"Yeah, well woke up in the middle of nowhere twenty years ago with absolutely no memory. So thanks for the name!"

"Tough. No prob. So Wheels it's been nice and all but your school really interest me and look here! My guide is there! Pep? You coming or staying?"

"Staying, I would like to talk a bit more with the Professor and Miss Ororo, please don't traumatize him too much."

"Careful Pep, you're becoming delusional!" is his rep. and then they exist the office.

"So grandpa? How does it feel living with kids?"

"Frustrating, amusing. How does it feel being a kid in an adult body?"

"Easy and fun! Now where can we talk without being heard or spy upon?" asks Tony as yet another group of curious kid goes by.

"Room B. Come on."

The room is blend and seriously Tony is mentally withdrawing points. So boring! When the door is locked Tony use the table as a chair and put the box Darcy gave him next to him on the table. In perfect view for Logan.

"So I'm a man of many layers and one of them will make me kill you if it goes beyond this room."

"Kid, you will need more than your armor to kill me!" huffs Logan smoking some more.

"Grandpa, you would be surprise to see just how far I'm willing to go if I'm force to do it."

Logan and Tony are eying each other seriously, gauging the other and then Logan nods.

"I've got a daughter – adoptive daughter mind you- with a particular talent. This little box is from her to you and before you ask no I don't know what's inside. So here." And Tony pushes the bow toward Logan.

The former mercenary only lift an eyebrow before taking he box and opening it slowly.

Inside there is two CD, three ancient books but in pristine condition. With careful hands he lifts the books from the box and turn some pages. Tony the shameless man he is, angled himself so he can see what it is.

"Buddy.." sighs amused Logan.

"What?! I am curious!" Defended Tony.

"One of them is my family book, dated in 1800. The second is an assembly of letters and portraits and the third is in relation to my wifes and brother. Happy Kitty-Cat?"

"Yep! Thanks! Well want to pass some days at mine? It will give you the opportunity to read these cd in peace!"

"You have Canadian beer?"

"Well….nooooo but it can be delivered before we arrive!"

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

 _2014:_

The day Tony finally finished his tower and connected it to his new green energy, Darcy knows the countdown is on. And so she began to plot with JARVIS and Logan. Her time away had given her many more connections in many more circles and she shamelessly use it to her advantage. And she prays that all their effort will be successful.

She's supposedly sleeping in her room inside the tower when Agent Coulson come to her Dad and Pepper, she knows he has with him the files on the tesseract and Dr Selvig research but also about the Avengers Initiative. She waits till Pepper and Coulson leave to go to Tony.

He is entranced by the files he's reading: Bruce Banner, the Tesseract energy and reaction. She hugs him from behind, rubbing her head against his back, seeking that feeling of safety he always manages to give her.

"Hey baby-girl, shouldn't you be asleep?" his voice is soft and warm.

"Can't I stay with you?" she will never admits to it, but she whined like a five year old.

"Course you can."

They stay like this until Tony had read all the files.

"The Tesseract is more than pure energy, it's sentient. They – HYDRA and SHIELD use it to create weapons. It's also a door to a nasty part of the galaxy. King Odin hided it on Earth millennia ago in the hopes that it will never be used again." She tells him, still hugging his back.

"Darcy, why are you telling me this?" Tony is anxious now.

"Because they screw up. By playing with it they send a signal to the One searching for it. He and his army will destroy everything."

And with that, Tony turns around and gathered her up in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest like he could protect her from her vision and what is coming. It's nice.

"I never did ask but…your visions…"

"Stop. Its fine, I dealt with it. I'm fine dad." Because yes, fuck it, Tony had become the Dad she has always wishes for. Her role model in some cases despites what the others think. And she wishes they could really be related so that Pepper, Rhodes and sometimes even Steve will stop commenting on it as if it as a bad thing.

"I can stay with you-"

"Stop right here! They need you and you will need them. Just promise me that when shit hit the fan, you will let go. Please?"

"Yeah.. Okay I can do that. Will you be safe?"

"Yes. The safest on earth. Promise. Now go to sleep you will need every ounce of energy you can get."

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

The Helicarrier is impressive. Steve will give Tony and Fury that. What isn't on the hand is the reason why they are on it and the people around the table. And of course the prisoner inside of the big cage. Trap with them. And that's the problem everything smell and scream 'TRAP' to him. His fingers soon find their way to Darcy bracelet. A habit he had taken during her time away.

He doesn't see the redheaded spy, Agent Coulson and Dr Bruce Banner looking at him while he does it.

Then Tony distracts all of them with his entrance. Like a true Stark. He remembers Howard being the same. It made him hide a smile.

Then the spy, Natasha Romanova, goes to interrogate the prisoner. Loki is quiet insane it seems. And his brother, Thor, only appear more and more sad and resign the more they talk. When he reveals that he is after the HULK. Well hell broke out.

Soon they are all in the lab.

Trap in a small room with the scepter of Loki glowing. Steve had always had a temper but he had always known how to calm himself and this time it seems to be impossible until the alert of an attack come through the speaker.

When everything is finished - the Hulk in the air, Thor fallen in the ocean, Barton in the infirmary after Natasha bashed his skull - and Fury tells them that Coulson is dead. Well they all find a reason to really want to kill Loki.

The Avengers initiative is trigger.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

Tony is freaking outrage that the pseudo god is using HIS TOWER to open his portal!

No but seriously couldn't he go elsewhere! The Liberty Statue perhaps? And then his back into his armor after Loki had defenestrate him, fucker… and oh… oh shit now he knows why Darcy was so worried about. The freaking assholes of the Security Council had launch a nuclear bomb!

"Tony! Can you redirect the missile into the portal?" come Steve voice into his ear.

"Yeah, going in! Careful on the street. Don't worry about Loki, Hulk has him! And someone fucking be ready to close that portal!"

And with that he intercepts the missile and after making sure that it wouldn't change direction at the last time let go and make sure to kill some more alien.

 **DarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcyDarcy**

He is exactly has she had seen him. Terribly sad and broken. But oh so beautiful. She had taken the scepter after Natasha had close the portal and gone back into the fight. And so she carefully broke the blue protection and extracts the Infinity Mind Stone from it and kneel beside Loki head. In his beautiful despair and agony she knows he will feel her caress his hair tenderly. And with that she begin to work on removing Thanatos influence over his mind and soul with the Stone.

"Darcy! Get away now!" Tony voice is hoarse and angry but as she looks up into his eyes she sees how scared he is for her. All around him the other Avengers are there, even the Hulk. And they are all armed. So silly.

"Shh, it's alright Dad. I'm healing him, his beautiful mind and soul."

"Darcy!" Tony voice is now hard with worry.

"Just like Barton, Loki was under the Stone influence. He didn't know what he was doing. He is so broken Dad, his spirit once so strong is now shattered after month and month of torture and influence." She can't help but tell him all the while keeping up the healing and the hair caress. "Thor? Can you please come help me? Loki will need to be restrain a bit for me to heal in soul."

"The Man of Iron didn't tell us he had such a fierce daughter! I will gladly offered you my aid Lady of Iron. And I thank you for helping my younger brother."

"Just Darcy is fine. Thank you and it's nothing."

Tony and Steve are going to protest as Thor goes to restrain Loki, but she shoots them her LOOK and they huff but stay back and silent. When Thor is fully in position, she delves deeper into Loki mind and soul. Almost instantly he began to trash and scream in agony.

His mind is so sublime, so full of mischief, of magic, of politics ideas and maneuvers, of arts and beauty! It's so mesmerizing! It takes her four hours before she feels it safe enough to take a break.

Immediately Tony is by her side, hugging her tightly and telling her just how much he's going to ground her. She smiles in his shoulder and hugs him too. She can feel the other avengers gaze on her but t's Bruce Banner who talk to her first.

"What is that Stone?" his voice is soft and clear and so very curious.

"Something that doesn't belong on Earth and will be destroy after I'm done healing Loki. It's an Infinity Stone, what is still there of the creation of the Universe. It is what gave us a mind and soul."

"The Stone and Scepter are property of SHIELD-"Natasha says before Darcy turn to her viciously.

"SHUT UP! SHIELD has no say in my action and no right to the Stone, Scepter or Tesseract! And with your past I would suggest minding your business!" These Stone and the Tesseract are Asgard and her problems not these of Midgard! And with the Stone destroyed Thanatos will have more of a hard time to put his plan into actions. Else death and Chaos will forever take control of the Universe.

After eating a full plates and downing two bottle of water, she goes back to the healing. Another three hours passed before finally, clear green eyes open to her watchful gaze.

"I…know you…"

"Hello Loki."

She smile at him so tenderly and intensely that Thor began to wonder if perhaps this was Sigyn reincarnation.

But nothing matters more for Darcy and Loki in this moment than to be able to see each other.

xxx

 **THE END!**

Perhaps, perhaps not…. We will see! ;)


	2. Welcome to the Tower

**Welcome to The Tower**

xxx

 _Resume: Darcy arrival in the Avengers Tower and how she meets all the Avengers in it!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy thought that Jane would have an aneurism when Pepper Potts contacted her to offer her a new contract and also a lab and an apartment for the two of them in the Tower. Jane had adopted her "new living style" as easily as eating Poptarts.

Darcy meanwhile felt a bit adrift. Still Jane is her best girl and she wouldn't abandon her for anything in the world and so she tried to do things to ease her friend, like vetoing Jane's interns and scientists working parallel to her research. She putted surveillance on them and all their electronic equipment to make sure that they wouldn't steal Jane research.

She also put a schedule to the lab so every Sunday and Thursday or like she call them Thorsday, the lab are lock down and also four days per month all the scientist are lock down from the lab.

No negotiable.

The interns and scientists-caught-minions-caught- love and fear her. She's proud of herself!

And Jane and her still can make their "Disney marathon" or "Tequila Girl time". So win-win!

But what she loves the most apart from directing the labs, is the residential area and more importantly JARVIS! She loves the A.I.!

JARVIS is her beautiful, all-knowing and sarcastic troll, cybernetic brother invented by a Genius! Seriously, the very first day; after putting all the equipment in the lab and making sure that Jane was sleeping, she went to her apartment and barricaded herself inside and for seven hours straight asked him all the questions and everything about his like and dislike and all the prank idea they can play on Jane, and all the others residents of the Tower.

Also JARVIS with Jane are the only one in the Tower in the known about her mutation. And she intends to let it this way. She sometimes wonder what it says about her that she trust Jane and an A.I. more than anyone else…well whatever.

So here she is, a month into the Tower, Thorsday and the lab deserted from Scientists, doing all her paperwork of the week and budgeting for next month.

She's buried under files and trying to keep count when the door of the lab open and in walk Tony Stark in all his zombie glory – meaning: his eyes are blood shot, his hair slimy, his clothes are full of grease and he is so out of it that its playing with her instinct.

Then her body takes over and she intercepts him before he goes past her desk. Puts her hands on his shoulder and turns him around to the elevator.

"Okay Zombie-man… Shower! Food! Sleep! Go Go Go!"

She marches him into the elevator grip tight so he wouldn't escape and thanks to JARVIS they go up to his penthouse. She doesn't hesitate: pulling him into his bathroom and ordering him to clean up.

She then goes into the kitchen and search for food. No such luck. "Well, pasta a la Bolognese it is! J can you make sure he showers and stays in the kitchen if I'm not back here in time?"

"Of course Darcy."

"You're the BEST!"

She goes to her apartment going straight to her fridge and taking out a box full of pasta and another full of sauce and some pre-made chocolate cakes. It's with her arms full that she dashes back to the elevator and to her new scientist.

She sighs heavily in relief when J tells her that he's still in bathroom. She finds a pan, put the pasta and the sauce together in it and heat it slowly. In the microwaves she places the pre-made cakes. Then she takes out two plates with cutlery and two small bottle of water. She's putting the food in the plates when Tony emerges wearing an AC/DC sweatshirt and a black sweatpants.

She notes than he seems less manic and more rooted in the present, calmer and his eyes widen comically when he sees her pushing a plate toward his chair.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The food to jump into your mouth?" she makes a show of being exasperated just to see his reaction.

He rolls a bit his eyes but sits and wolf down his plate and all the water. She's strangely proud of him.

When eating their dessert, He's yawning widely but still fight the need to sleep. So very like Jane! She think fondly. She goes up, ruffles a bit his hair, takes his arm and pushes him toward the couch.

"Come on, Peter Pan is waiting for us!" she exclaims with a subdue enthusiasm hoping not to jolt him out of his tiredness. The man needs his sleep. When they are both sitting on the very comfortable couch, she rolls her eyes at him – seriously the man may have been a playboy but now he sure is behaving like a little boy waiting to be punish – she catches a pillow, put it on her thigh and mention for him to lay his head.

She's not even surprise when an hour later she ears him snoring softly. She just continues to slowly rub his head and caress his hair.

"J?" she whispered.

"Yes Darcy?" she is so thankful for her not-brother, cause the fantastic A.I. is also whispering.

"Add Tony to my babysitting list ok? And can you make sure that all the ingredients for pancakes and some bacon are delivered tomorrow morning? I will make him breakfast before going to the lab. Thank you!"

"Done Darcy. Thank you for taking care of Sir."

"That's fine Bro, It wouldn't do for your Dad to die young!"

She finishes watching the movie, and before going to sleep herself, puts an afghan on Tony to keep him warm and takes care of the kitchen. Thanks for silent dishwasher!

"Nighty night J…"

"Goodnight Darcy."

DarcyJarvis

Like she promises, as soon as she's awake, showered, clothed and had her first cup of coffee, she went to Tony penthouse and made him pancakes and bacon and coffee – decaf but who will rat her out?

Once everything done and she is very surprised that the smell alone didn't woke him up, she crouched beside the sofa and just look pensively at him. Tony is like a weird mix of an ado rebelling against his family and the system and a man with too many responsibilities. Duties that are slowly but surely drowning him.

At that moment she reaffirmed the decision she took last night. Tony is hers now. And she will make sure that he's fine.

Slowly has to not really gave him a fright, she caresses his hair while humming softly Metallica. Once the song is finished and Tony has began to show sign of waking she hopes to woke him fully.

"Wakey Wakey….all the pancakes and bacon are waiting for you…and because you've been a real good scientist and slept all night long, there is even coffee!"

He's blinking and yawning some more but look at her, then he's place and back to her. Incredulous.

"Who'ryou?" he asks heavily, sleep still clinging to him.

"Darcy, now come on, breakfast is waiting!" and like last night, she takes his arms and help him sit then stand and guide him to the kitchen.

He fall into his chair with all the enthousiasm a child would show when all they want is to sleep.

She's so very very amused by his behavior.

She give him a cup of coffee and a plate of pancake with chocolate syrup and another plate of crisp bacon.

"S'good…" he says between bites of pancake and bacon.

"Thanks! I like cooking! Hope you're hungry, there still another plate with your name on it!" she replies with a mischievous smile and laugh.

DarcyTony

Tony is disoriented when he wakes but not on guard and not feeling trapped. It's weird. A good weird. As he recognized his penthouse, his couch and his TV, he feels relaxed once more. He's HOME. After that he remembered slowly yesterday night. The kid who marched him to his penthouse, made him dinner and watched a movie with him. Not any movie but his favorite Disney- Peter Pan, something that even Pepper doesn't know. He thinks that JARVIS is once again plotting for his well-being.

The kid – and seriously he needs to stop calling her that, it made him feel old… is still here, and made him breakfast. Huh she also knows her song… Metallica is one of the best. The food is really really good. So is the coffee. Weird, it's better than when he does it…. JARVIS is really plotting this time…

She's eating with him, she's a very messy and energetic eater. So very not like Pepper who is always serene and eats meticulously. It's honest and he….likes that...huh another weird. He is really awake?

"So Tony? Did you slept this week? Or did you fall into a science-zone?"

"Zone… thanks for breakfast…"he takes a refill of coffee and remarks a bit astounded. "Is that decaf?!"

"Yep! With a touch of caramel and a hint of honey. Good right? Drink more you will feel awake soon!"

Well he can't argue with her, it's really good. And yes he feels more awake… is she a witch? Nan JARVIS would have told him… damn plotting A.I.!

"Tony, don't take it the wrong way, but seriously man I'm taking over, okay? You need food, sleep and hygiene if you want to make progress and still be functional for everything else. So for the next two days, no lab for you! You will sleep, eat and relax doing mundane things, even if it's playing video games or going out and party. Okay? Good! Welcome to my herd of Scientist! Your lab schedule will be hung on your lab door tomorrow!"

"Huh? Why?! Kid I so don't-"

"Tony, you were a zombie last night and J told me it wasn't even the first time this past three months. You don't have an assistant doing all your paperwork or even telling others to butt off your business. So yeah I'm taking over, I'm already managing Jane labs and all the branch you made sure she will have under her to help her research, so you see easy. Let's do a trial then, you let me do my thing for six months and if you're not satisfied I'm going back to just being Jane. Deal?"

He thinks about it…and yeah it sounds legit and something tells him he will have fun with Darcy.

"Deal. Kiss on it?"

"Only on the cheek!" she laugh.

TonyDarcy

Since the deal, Tony takes all his breakfast and dinner with Jane and Darcy. And yeah he loaths to have to admit it but since he submits himself to her schedule – meaning he had Thorsday off and once a month a four days off – generally Thorsday to Monday eight o'clock in the morning – he feels a change in his body, he is more active, well-rested.

He even finally found the time to pass more time with Bruce, either doing science or just talking and eating out. It's nice having a friendship with the man. He also finally went to Jane/Darcy labs and he did see for himself just how the young woman deal with all the interns and scientists. It's mind blowing! And he can't help but laugh at what he sees. They're all sporting a tee-shirt with a catch-phrase on it! It's pure GENIUS! Oh yeah, Tony really like that girl! She's got guts and a good sense of humor!

If he had to admit, he hasn't been this well-rest and productive even under Pepper assistance. It's a bit disconcerting. But refreshing. He hadn't even touch a glass of alcohol since the deal. Not that she made him, he just didn't feel like drinking. The ideas come flawlessly, he's not frustrated and he only deal with the project he likes. And better yet, it's only been three months… he wonder how he will be at the end of the six, and yet he knows that he will hire her.

He will never admits but falling asleep watching Disney with Darcy and Jane, and Darcy massaging his scalp as he lays on his favorite couch, is his favorite moment of the day. Oh and Jane! That woman is a force to reckon! And so so brilliant! He really want to do science with her and Bruce! Maybe he should interest himself a bit more on her project, see if they can help her… maybe then they will be able to finish this Einstein Rosen-bridge.

But first, Bruce needs to meet Darcy. The man needs to relax and to have some friends apart from him.

DarcyBruce

"So Kiddo? What is your opinion about the Hulk?" asks Tony when Darcy comes into his lab with a plate of goodies and coffee.

"Pro as without him we will all be Kaput, why?"

"Fancy a dinner with Bruce and I? Maybe even Janey ?"

"Tony are you trying to make me adopt Bruce?"

"Huh well... yes! Kiddo Brucey need more friends – even though I'm pretty fantastic by myself mind you- but seriously can you adopt him? He has a pretty pair of puppy eyes when he tries!"

Darcy laughs out loud, entirely charmed by Tony concerned for Bruce. "Alright but first eat all of that!"

And finally, two days later, Tony entered the kitchen dragging Bruce with him.

"Now Brucey meet my fantastic chief – food and lab- and when she's not nagging me best friend! Darcy meet my male best friend: Brucey!"

"Huh hello its Bruce, and huh I should go ba-"

"Stop right where you are mister! And sit your ass on the chair! Tony grab the plate will you?"

"huh"

"Bruce, don't worry, relax and just enjoy the evening, after the food we are watching "Wall-E" and yes you're staying! Now" Darcy turns slightly and take the plate Tony gave her, "Thanks Tony, it's lasagna tonight, and don't worry it's veggy friendly!"

Darcy is so very amused by Tony and Bruce interactions, they're like... a really weird mix of toddlers, adults and mad scientists. And watching them is as amusing as watching her favorite movie ever. Finally it seems the energy is leaving them – thanks to the "Beauty and the Beast" - she takes two pillows and sits herself between them, Tony takes his place naturally but Bruce is still very skittish.

His shy and terribly polite behavior endeared him to her mother henning instinct and so very gently she guides him, just like she did with Jane and then Tony, to relax onto the pillow and then she tenderly caress their hair. It's the first night that the three of them will fall asleep on the couch, Darcy between their embrace.

DarcyTony

"Well, well, well... ain't you very dashing Mr Stark! I totally dig the suit but.. it seems to be missing something.. wait a bit" Tony regards Darcy as she thinks about it, he's terribly amused by her antics.

He had made a reservation for Pepper and him at her favorite restaurant, and he has cancel her driver, he will be getting her to the airport and then straight to the restaurant.

"Ah ah!" he smirks as he watches Darcy running around and opening a drawer in his desk, he sees a flashy but still modest tie in her hand – it has little Iron man drawn on it. He lets her put it on him, and turn to the mirror.

"Now you're handsome and very you! Pepper will swoon!" she beams at him on the mirror, her enthusiasm warms him and yeah he loves this tie.

"Sir, Miss Potts will be arriving in an hour and twenty-six minutes."

"Thanks J! Well you hear the man" she winks at him mischievously "Go get your girl! And have fun!"

Unfortunately, Pepper had a meeting in Hong Kong the next day and couldn't stay after dinner.

Something in him feels unsettle as he drives her back to the airport and kisses her goodbye. She's not coming back for another month. Strangely, it feels like an end.

But he doesn't know what "End" is it of.

As he parks inside the Tower private garage, he tries to think about it more, to organized his mind around it. Time must have past very fast cause he emerges from his mind, Darcy is on the passenger seat slowly eating a candy in her pajama while watching him curiously.

"Hey there Tony, welcome back! Weren't you suppose to have a night out?"

"Yeah..was but she couldn't make it. Had to take a plane to Hong Kong. At least we had dinner."

"psshhh too bad!" she opens the door ready to climb outside but still waiting for him to do the same then quietly asks him "Are you alright? You seem a bit...lost?"

"Didn't you have a night of board games with Jane and Bruce?" he tries to distracts her.

"Yeah... won one time then Bruce totally decimated us, we call it a night almost an hour ago. They should be sleeping now."

"Oh... Can we watch a Disney? Peter Pan?"

Darcy carefully watches him before taking the hand that had been gripping his right knee in frustration and confusion.

"I'm going to show and trust you with something really important and scary, only Jane and J knows about it, that's how serious is it. Ready?"

He blinks and they're in a world of grey and shadows, he blinks again and they're on his penthouse.

"Wo...What?...That?... Darcy!"

and the vulnerability in her eyes and body stance made him swear to be worthy of her trust.

DarcyAvengers

The arrival of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff in the Tower was very discreet, one moment they were somewhere in the world, the next, they were in their apartments. They stick to their private quarter for about a week, before finally wanting to socialized with the others. And of course they choose to come into the communal areas a Thursday evening an hour or so after dinner time.

As they exists the elevator they stop barely a fraction of seconds to take the scene: four people, two woman : Foster and Lewis and two man: Stark and Banner. Relaxing on the couch area and watching an animation movie. Clint looked at it a bit and yeah it was a classic : The Lion King.

Stark and Banner are sleepily watching while Lewis is massaging their scalp and Clint can almost hear them purring like cats... and Foster on the love seat already sleeping in her cocoon of blankets.

It's Lewis who sees them first. "Hi! Darcy here but I'm sure you already knew that, there is still some food in the fridge if you're hungry, help yourselves!" she tells them softly, trying not to wake the others.

"Thanks Darcy, Clint and that's Natasha. Thanks i'm a bit famished here!" he says with his best 'I'm harmless" smile and friendly attitude. While going into the kitchen area with Natasha who had nodded and smile a bit at the brunette.

"So.. is that an every night thing? The food and movie?" he asks as the food is warming up.

"Well almost, an every weekend and Thursday night at least!" she answers him with a pretty smile not stopping her scalp massage on the scientists.

Neither assassins had ever seen Banner or Stark so relax, it's eye opening to see them in a so private state.

Natasha is intrigue by the smiling woman, Clint not better but really, he just wants to relax and let the stress be gone, there is home made food so good he nearly cried as the first taste, Disney movie and he's in a safe place. He knows that Nat will investigated and then tell him about it so why bother? He doesn't and took his plate, ready to watch the epic lion becoming a King.

Natasha keeps watching the trio while eating; noting they're positions and how once Darcy fingers tired of massaging their head the two scientists curled up possessively around her – around her legs and waist – before succumbing to sleep, the young woman trap between them.

At the end of the movie, Natasha is the only one still awake and feeling better about her decision to live in the tower.

X

x

x

 _ **Well to be continued or not... we will see...**_


	3. How I survived The Invasion and

**How I survived The Invasion and made friend with Hulk !**

Darcy is many things, but naive and innocent are certainly not one of those ! With a family dedicated protect – either by being military, police officer or mercenary- at six year old she already know how to pick a lock and lie like a pro. Also had her first confrontation with just how ugly the world, people can be.

Witnessing your mother and father getting murdered while hiding under the couch by men dressed in black and red. Then being protected while the cops prepared for the trial, then later on seeing her aunt falling into drug and prostitution.

Yeah, thanks really for grandpa Dean and her uncles, her only saviors during her childhood.

So yeah, innocence had gone a while back !

That's why she's certainly not impressed when Agent-blank-face come to Jane and her telling her that they're going to Norway for some readings. Yeah, right, no way ! As much as she loves Janey, she needs to complete her semester and graduate damn it !

And so she went back to Culver with a parting « Good luck ! Shower, eat and sleep regularly ! » at Jane.

So really of course it would be the time that the sky fucking open a portal for an Alien Army... really that's just her luck...

XX

She's enjoying her week in New York, eating a cookie at her new favorite coffee shop when people start screaming and running.

Curious she turns around – and yeah she can understand – she sighs, finish her cookie quickly and search for a weapon of sorts, of course she finds none, by default she takes cover inside the coffee, very far away from the windows and shoots at the patrons and customers to fucking go back inside and to keep themselves from view. And more importantly : « Shut the fuck up ! They will hear you idiots ! »

And rolls her eyes when some people don't listen and decide to run outside like chickens going to slaughter. She doesn't feel anything for them, if they're stupid enough to not hide from the danger, then it's not her problem if they die ! She certainly won't lose any sleep !

From the corner of her eyes, she sees an elder woman breathing to rapidly for her taste. She concentrates and just focused on a easy-feeling and on being invisible.

Inside the coffee, the sobs, crying and panic slowly ease to silence and calm.

Almost miraculously no alien ever turn their weapon or their attention on the shop.

For three hours she maintains her focused and they all watches the aliens being defeated by Iron Man and Hulk.

Then they finally win and everything is over, she lets go of her control and slowly goes to her feet and ventures outside.

As she roams the roads, being careful of all the damage shop, building and cars, she hears a very faint « Help ».

She looks around, trying to hear where the voice come from.

« Please talk again, I can't find you ! » she shouts.

Silence then again the voice can be heard faintly.

« Good ! Again don't stop talking I'm coming ! » she encourages.

She finally can locate it, the voice come from a section of the street under some heavy block of wall. She goes to it slowly, unsteady on her feet, and yeah, ok she can see him, a young kid – fifteen max, with his legs and one arm trapped under a wall.

« Hey there, I'm Darcy, see I found you ! You got a name ? »

« ..Damien.. it hurts...please ? »

« Hey hey relax, I'm not leaving you, but unfortunately I can't move that wall... do you have a phone somewhere on you ? » she asks him gently while going on her knees next to his head.

« No.. under.. the wall »

« Alright... Damien, not going to lie, I need to go search for help buddy. That wall won't be moving on his own. You will be alright alone for a bit ? Can you keep calm ? »

«yeah...you...coming back ? »

« Sure buddy, I promise, here, I'm lending you my jacket for the time being. I will try to be quick, ok ? »

« ok »

X

She's maybe moving for less than five minutes when the ground shakes under her feet. She instantly goes toward the sound, hoping it's friendly.

As she stops to try to hear more, a looming shadows threaten her. She slowly look up, all the while prying for it to not be an alien, and come face to face with The Hulk. Gulp. But hey ! Super great !

She inhales deeply and then shouts : « Hey Hulk ! I need some help ! A kid is trapped under a wall, can you help me Buddy ? Thank you ! » and because she doesn't possess any survival instinct or so Jane always tell her, she grabs on his finger, intend on dragging him to the kid wall.

Poor Hulk, he looks completely bewildered and a bit lost but he does follow her, surprisingly not making her lose her grip on his finger. It's almost hilarious and she just can't stop calling him « little Ducky » in her head.

« I'm Darcy by the way Big Guy ! »

« Hulk is Hulk... Puny is Darcy ? »

« Right on it Buddy ! Darcy Lewis ! Please to meet you Buddy ! Ah ! See here we are ! Damien is trapped under this wall : can you lift it slowly ? »

the hulk grins at her with all his teeth and grabs the walls with his enormous hands before lifting it and putting it at least five meters away form them.

« Thanks Hulk ! You're a life savior Buddy ! » congratulates Darcy with her biggest sunny smile.

The hulk smiles back and she turns back to the now free kid.

« See kiddo ? I did promised ! Can you move ? »

« yeah, just had troubled breathing, my left leg is broken I think.. »

« Your phone ? Did you grab it ? Still works ? »

«huh...yeah to all »

« Good ! Call 911 and give them your positions then call your mom or dad, but try to keep your batteries, alright ? We're going to help cleaning up and save some more people. You will be okay ? »

« Yeah, thank you very much Darcy, Hulk ! »

she takes back her jacket then goes to Hulk.

« You mind helping me some more Buddy ? »

« Hulk like Darcy, Hulk help Darcy ! »

« That's the beginning of an epic friendship Buddy ! Do you like chocolate ? »

Damien watches that little woman and Hulk leaving, bewildered but thankful for the save.

« 911 please state your... »

 **The end for now !**

 _ **it was a little beginning I had in mind for a long time now... so yeah it's short but I can't seem to write more of it... maybe later inspiration will strike again... who knows ?**_


	4. PossessivenessSecret wife

**Possessiveness** **/Secret wife**

To all of them, you're an Agent with no sense of humor, truly dedicated to your country, very well trained and second only to Director Fury, while having a boyish crush on everything related to Captain America.

They don't see the man, they see the Agent, and that's very fine with you as you have no wish to show them more than that.

Twice a month you join the Avengers and Co in the Tower to debrief the previous missions, their on-going teamwork, and to hear all their complaints.

As you sit on your chair, you observe them, how they interact with each other, you learn many things this way thanks to their body language. Only Natasha and the recently free James Bucky Barnes are blurred to your sight, but with them you learn another way. You are confident that soon you will know Barnes like you do Natasha.

But today, you don't watch them. Oh no, you're watching HER.

Again.

You watch as she greets everyone with her bright smile and mischievous blue eyes.

You try not to smirk because you know why she's wearing a jean and a sweatshirt.

After all, you like marking what's yours.

As she twirls around the room, you can remember how you put these marks on her.

How she begged you to.

You're slowly and discreetly adjusting your suit pant. Just thinking about it makes your cock hard.

The meeting is finished, it wouldn't do if they noticed it. As you pull your files away, you still watch her charming the team.

Laughing and persuading Stark into building her a robot, exchanging a sympathetic look with Dr Foster and Banner, touching Captain Roger and Barnes softly on the shoulder and admiring Natasha new hair color all the while exchanging sarcastic and witty comments with Clint.

You do your very best to stay calm, to not march to her, to not grip her hair hard and put her on her knees and show them just how beautiful she is when she sucks your cock or how much she likes when you fuck her tight cunt brutally.

She looks at you and smirks, she knows exactly what you're thinking about.

You collect your case and walk to them, brushing subtly against her arm.

« Sorry to say, but I need my assistant. Miss Lewis say your goodbyes, we have a conference in about thirty minutes. »

You just can't let her out of your sight.

She is, after all, yours.

Your assistant.

Your fiance.

And your soon to be wife.

 **The end... ;)**


End file.
